Wimpy Boardwalk Island
''This page is for Poptropoica's 28th Island Wimpy Boardwalk. If You Are looking for Poptropica's 18th Island, Wimpy Wonderland, click ''right here. | preceded = Poptropolis Games Island | suceeded = Lunar Colony Island|alt = }}Wimpy Boardwalk Island is the 28th Island on Poptropica related to Wimpy Wonderland. External Links http://blog.poptropica.com/2012/05/guess-who.html http://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/wimpy-boardwalk.html http://blog.poptropica.com/search/label/Wimpy%20Boardwalk Items *Sunblock *Keychain Photo *Metal Detector *Oily Suntan Lotion *Bag of Popcorn *Tokens *Car Keys *Flip Flops *Flying Disc *Lucky Rabbit's foot *Himalayan Hurl Prize *Fastball Fury prize *Circus Soaker prize *Space Fling prize *Pirate Panic Prize *Jumbo Prize *RC Helicopter *Fish Sticks *RC Helicopter (Upgraded with Fish Sticks) *RC Helicopter (Upgraded with Crab) *Island Medallion Places *Main Street (Boardwalk Games) *Boardwalk Rides *Boardwalk Arcade *Beach *Under the Boardwalk *Fun House boardwalk Games *Himalayan Hurl *Fastball Fury *Circus Soaker *Space Fling *Pirate Panic *Laser Tag ( Even though it's a Common Room, You can still play laser Tag with the other Poptropicans). *Thunder Volt (for only members in the bonus quest) Non-Member Demo Boardwalks aren't for wimps like Greg First talk to Greg. The wind carries his last twenty dollars straight into the hands of two teenagers. They run away, and Greg chases them. Go to the right until you reach the beach. You ask the photogropher to take your picture and you get some free sunblock! Boardwalk Brawl! Leave the beach and go back to the top of the Boardwalk. Full Walkthrough You'll land on a boardwalk filled with games. Greg and Rowley are there. Greg will say he's on his last 20 dollars. The money will blow out of his hands and land in the hands of a teenager. His group will run away and hide under the boardwalk. After watching the cutscene, win all of the games but the first one. You'll always lose that one. When you're done, head left. Walk left until you find the woman and her son in the parking lot. The woman will say she lost her car keys. Where could they be? Next, go over to the Cranium Shaker and click on the lid on an area of it. Carry it to the trash can without a lid and click on it. Push the trash can over to the cotton candy stand and take off the lid by clicking on the trash can again. Now, click on it for the last time and dig around in the trash until you uncover the Popcorn Bag. Take it to the popcorn vender and get him to fill it with popcorn. Now head right until you get to the Boardwalk Beach. Talk to the keychain photo seller and make him take your photo. You'll get the Sunblock item. Now talk to the guy with the metal detector and he'll tell you he lost his keychain photo. Get his keychain from the seagull flying over him and give it to him. He'll trade you his metal detector for the keychain. Agree, and you'll get the Metal Detector item. Now walk over to the sunbathing woman and drop your popcorn next to her. She'll run away because of the seagulls. Use your metal detector on her towel and the light on it will turn green. Click on the light to get the missing car keys. Go back to the woman in the parking lot and give her the keys. She'll give you the Flip-Flops item. Now go back to the beach and talk to the sunburned man. Trade him your sunblock for his Oily Suntan Lotion. It will come in handy later. Now go over to the Boardwalk Arcade and put on the flip-flops. Go on the roof of the arcade and get the Flying Disc item. Give it to Shawn (the crying kid.) Then go to the claw machine and jiggle the lever. When you play, grab and drop toys until you find the Fake Vomit. Grab the vomit and it will be added to your inventory. Leave the arcade and go to the Bumper Cars ride in Boardwalk Rides. Drop your Fake Vomit near the line to get rid of it. Then talk to the manager and he'll let you in. To win the minigame, bump into Rowley's red car 3 times and he'll drop his Lucky Rabbit's Foot. Drive over it to obtain it. Now go back to the game you couldn't win and play it again. This time, you'll most likely win it on your first try. You'll get the Jumbo Prize. Go over to the kid with the RC Helicopter and trade the Jumbo Prize for the helicopter. It will be added to your inventory. Now go to the Fun House and a preschooler will tell you that a big kid is stuck in the slide. Use your Oily Suntan Lotion to free him. He'll land in the ball pit and uncover Fregley. Fregley's mom will give you his leftover Fish Sticks. Now go back to the beach and put the fish sticks on your RC helicopter's hook. Lower the fish sticks to the crab and it will grab them. Now put the helicopter away and go to the money sticking out of the boardwalk. Use the helicopter again and the crab will pinch the money, making it stuck. After you go back under the boardwalk with Greg, the teens will run away and the money will flutter down into Greg's hand. Greg will give you the Island Medallion as a thank-you gift.Hope you enjoyed the map! Bonus Quest Help Greg get a high score on his arcade game before the Jeffersons leave without him. Gallery Characters *You *Greg *Rowley *Teenager #1 *Teenager #2 *Game operators (includes Ward and Heather Hills) *Little girl *Lifeguard *Rude Man *Mr. Jefferson *Mrs. Jefferson *Video Game Kid *Frisbee Kid *Photographer *Beachgoer Lady *Metal Detector Man (Mr. Johnson) *Beachgoer Man *various people in water *Crab *Seagull *Helicopter Kid (presumably George Fleer) *Ride operator *Kids in line *Parking Lot Lady *Money Kid *Kid #1 *Kid #2 *Monkey in the Middle Kids Photo Album Photos On The Map On The Creator's Blog On The Daily Pop Videos Memorable Quotes "I'm already down to my last twenty dollars" Greg "Score!" one of the teens "Hey that's my money!" Greg "Finders keepers dude!" one of the teens "I would help but those big kids look pretty scary to me" Rowely "Will you help?" Rowely "I'll see what I can do" You "My flying disc is on the roof and I can't reach it!" little Tommy "I don't have any money" You "Well you seem nice" photo taker "I have been trying to find something all day in the sand" dude with metal detector Reviews Fan-Art Dweeb Bait.JPG|Joshuawesome: Dweeb Bait Only one winner....png|coolcheetah53:Only one winner... Category:Wimpy Kid Islands Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Easy